


Celebration

by Sachiela



Series: The Succulent [7]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: American Thanksgiving, But this works better with his mom actually in story, Complete with frying a turkey, Completely making Kevin's family here, Fluff, I know in series we really only get mention of his dad, I write a lot of fluff, M/M, This series is going to be a lot of fluff, family holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd spends Thanksgiving with Kevin's family and gets a surprise call from his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my story Racing Forward and the Succulent Series. This, and all stories that follow, is based off a list of 100 prompts I found by browsing online.
> 
> Also, all pieces are dated here in the notes for continuity's sake.
> 
> This piece takes place on November 27, 2003. This is a week after Fragile. This takes place during their Junior year of high school.
> 
> Personal choice about family names. Michelle (Kevin's mother) is named here. Bridget is his sister and Ryan is his father.

Edd had just finished placing the marshmallows on the sweet potato casserole when his phone rang. He washed his hands quickly before answering it. “Hello? Oh, greetings, Mother!”

He waved at Kevin’s mother and indicated the casserole was ready as he made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room. “Oh, no, I am not at home right now. I am over at the Barr’s for Thanksgiving. They were very nice to invite me over.”

There was a long pause as Edd listened to his mother talk. “No, please, do not worry about being away. Your work is very important. Do you think you might be home for Christmas, though? Yes. Yes, of course. No, that would be wonderful. Happy Thanksgiving. I love you both, as well.”

Kevin came inside to grab his dad another beer and a hot chocolate for himself. It was getting cold out finally. He noticed his mom was the only one in the kitchen. “Where’s Edd?”

Michelle tilted her head towards the living room. “His mother called.”

Kevin’s face fell as he grew concerned, remembering how Edd had looked the last time he’d seen him after a phone call from his parents. He quickly made his way to the living room and found Edd clutching his phone, head ducked down.

“Hey, Double D?” he asked quietly, trying to judge how upset he was. He placed a hand on Edd’s shoulder. “You okay?”

Edd blinked a few times as he raised his head, eyes a little misty, but he grinned when he saw Kevin, stepping forward as he slipped his phone into his pocket to hug him tightly. 

“What?” Kevin asked, automatically returning the hug, even if he was highly confused.

Face buried in Kevin’s shirt, it took a moment for the redhead to understand what he was saying. “My parents are doing everything they can to be here for Christmas. We haven’t been together for Christmas for years now.”

Now smiling himself, Kevin gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Glad to hear it.”

“Oh!” Edd lifted his head so quickly, he nearly knocked their heads together. “And you will have to come by while they are here, then. I...I have to introduce you to them properly.”

Kevin couldn’t remember the last time he’d even seen Edd’s parents, let alone talk to them. “Properly?”

“Yes, I need...to introduce you as my boyfriend,” Edd replied, flushing slightly. The term still made his heart speed up.

Kevin’s hands slid up to cup Edd’s face as he sealed their lips together in a kiss. He couldn’t say stuff like that, look like that, and not expect to be kissed. 

Edd returned the kiss with a small sound of pleasure rising up from the back of his throat, arms moving under the jock’s jacket to grab his shirt.

“Break it up, you two. We still have a lot to get done,” Michelle said, startling both boys. They jumped away from each other, bright red.

“M-my apologies!” Edd squeaked out, fighting the urge to pull his beanie down over his eyes to hide. He had completely forgotten where they were. What if he had lost control of his nature again like he had the previous week?

Michelle held up a bottle and a travel mug. “Kevin, your father’s been waiting outside by himself for awhile now. Shouldn’t you go keep him company?”

Kevin grabbed the two drinks and went back outside, mumbling something under his breath about bad timing. Michelle just shook her head at him. “And, Edd--”

“I am truly sorry,” Edd cut in, wringing his hands together. He had meant to just take his phone call and then to back to the kitchen immediately after.

“What--no! No, Edd, you’re fine,” Michelle replied with a laugh. “You’re young. It happens. I was just going to ask if you wanted to help me with the last dish before the desserts start baking.”

So she wasn’t upset with him? Thinking back on it, she’d always been rather open-minded and pleasant to him before. He really had no basis than his own insecurities to think she’d be upset by what she’d caught them doing. “What last dish?” He couldn’t think of anything they had overlooked in their preparation so far.

Michelle smiled as they went back to the kitchen. “Kevin’s favorite dish, actually. My homemade mac’n’cheese.” 

That was Kevin’s favorite? He committed the statement to memory. It would certainly come in handy later if he continued dating Kevin. “Can you teach it to me?”

She laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders for a quick hug. “Why do you think I asked if you wanted to help?”

*~*~*~*

Dinner went smoothly, for all the chaos that seemed to go into making it. Edd smiled as he saw Kevin take both seconds and then thirds of the macaroni and cheese dish. Michelle hadn’t been exaggerating when she said it was his favorite. Edd was partial to the green bean casserole himself, having never had it before. 

*~*~*~*

Hours later, Kevin all but collapsed on the couch in Edd’s living room, rubbing his stomach with a groan. 

“I told you not to have that last dessert,” Edd scolded lightly, carrying two steaming mugs of tea with him as he joined Kevin on the couch. He handed one to Kevin. “Peppermint tea with honey. It will help with digestion.”

Kevin took the cup and sniffed the contents dubiously. “Well, it doesn’t smell bad.”

“Have you never had tea before?” Edd asked, sipping the hot drink slowly. He was always fond of the mint flavor sweetened with a touch of honey. 

“Not that I can remember,” Kevin replied, taking a drink himself. He was surprised at just how strong the mint was on his tongue. “But it’s not bad.”

Edd grinned and held his mug close in both hands, letting it chase away the last of the chill from their walk outside. 

They sat in silence for a bit as they drank, pressed together from shoulders to knees. It was a pleasant reprieve from the chaos that had been the rest of the day. Once Edd had finished his tea, he placed it on the coffee table, making sure it was settled evenly on a coaster, before leaning back and resting his head on Kevin’s shoulder.

Kevin adjusted his arm so it wrapped around the slighter male’s shoulders comfortably.

“Thank you for asking me to join your family today,” Edd whispered, closing his eyes.

The redhead gave him a quick kiss to the temple. “You know I couldn’t have left ya all alone like that. And Mom loves having you over.”

Edd smiled. “Your mother is very nice.” He opened his eyes to look up at Kevin. “Do you need to return home soon?”

Kevin shook his head. “Nah, she said it was cool if I stayed the night here. I just have to get back before ten tomorrow to help her with the Black Friday shopping.”

“But...you did not bring any toiletries or change of clothes with you.” Shouldn’t he had least have brought pajamas with him?

“I figured I’d just go home and shower and change real quick before we leave,” Kevin replied with a shrug, as if it didn’t bother him either way.

The raven-haired boy sat up quickly. “I should have a spare toothbrush you can use,” he said, starting to get up from the couch. He was startled when strong arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him back. “Kevin!”

“There’s no reason hurry,” Kevin mumbled into the back of Edd’s shirt. “Stay a little longer?”

Edd blushed, but relaxed, his heart rate slowing. “All right.” He turned so that his legs were draped comfortably over Kevin’s lap, linking his arms around the jock’s waist and resting his head once more against the other’s shoulder. “But you will need to brush your teeth before going to sleep to prevent any cavi--”

Kevin kissed him quickly to silence him. “Yeah, yeah, just let me cuddle you for a bit longer, okay?”

“Certainly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of the Christmas present posting. And if I can get one more part written, I'll be extremely happy, as that one is the Christmas one-shot for the current 'year' in the story.
> 
> Any and all feedback is encouraged! I would love to know what you guys think so far.
> 
> This will take place over the course of 6 years. 2003-2009. If anyone wants me to go into detail of why I have these dates, please let me know and I'll be happy to explain.


End file.
